Various types of content are becoming increasingly available on removable storage units. These storage units may readily be inserted into different devices to enable the devices to access the content contained in the storage.
In some instances, this content may be subject to licenses, which are administered by digital rights management (DRM) systems. In such instances, the content may be bound or licensed to a given instance of storage, but the content may be accessed from a variety of different devices. In these environments, managing compliance with licensing policies or restrictions may present challenges for the DRM systems.